


Fools

by Lyre27



Series: Heart's Been Broken Many Times [7]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27
Summary: Such good friends, it has to end it always does.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Heart's Been Broken Many Times [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Fools

“Was that alright?” Mew asked after sharing an intense kiss with his co-star turned best friend, Gulf.

Gulf panted. “Yeah. Thank you for practicing with me, Phi.”

Mew just nodded. He watched as Gulf stood and went to the kitchen. He heard the water from the dispenser hit the bottom of a glass. He closed his eyes.  _ You’re so stupid, Suppasit! You’re fine. Being friends is already fine. Don’t expect more. Remember, it happened to you before _ . He opened his eyes when he heard someone approaching. 

“Phi, I need to go.” Gulf gathered his belongings. “I’ll see you at the set tomorrow?”

Mew stood up and guided Gulf towards the door. “Yes. Drive safely, okay?” He watched as Gulf nod before walking away. He closed the door slowly and leaned on it.  _ I want you more than I’ve wanted anyone. Isn’t that dangerous? _

❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎

Gulf sat behind his stirring wheel. He threw his bag on the backseat and sighed. With shaking hands, he touched his lips.  _ Ah~ my lips were shaking… I need to calm down _ . Mew’s face flashed through his mind, and he remembered how tender he looked at him.  _ I want to confirm. Does Phi like me, too? Like me as much as I like him? _ He looked up the building, focusing on the balcony of the room he knew belongs to Mew.  _ I need to confirm _ . He got out of his car and run towards the building. He was panting when he was in front of Mew’s door. He raised his hand to knock but hesitated.  _ Need this. Need to choose. _ He was about to knock when the door opened.

Mew was surprised when he saw Gulf outside his door. He was just on his way to run after the boy, but it seems like he doesn’t need to. He pulled Gulf into his arms and pressed their lips together. It was hot and full of hope. They let go of each other, their eyes full of emotion.  _ Shit, I’m scared _ .

“Phi? What if we ruin it all?” Gulf asked.

Mew noticed that the younger person is trembling more than him.  _ He’s also scared…  _ He brought their foreheads together, their nose touching. He stared at Gulf’s eyes. “Then we love like fools.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration:  
> -Fools by Lauren Aquilina


End file.
